Evaluate the safety and efficacy of PN401 in reducing seizures and infection, improvement of speech, language and cognitive functions in patients with pyrimidine responsive syndrome of neurological dysfunction and susceptibility to infection. Evaluate the quality of life and describe effects of PN401 on signs and symptoms of the syndrome.